MOON's GUIDANCE
by tigerjade
Summary: [COMPLETE] Starts off exactly where the book ends. A incredibly short little ficlet displaying Gabriel's sudden nervousness with Vivian's acceptance. Fluff, a few paragraphs long.


**There are bound to be OOCness**, but I tried to ease it with retaliations. My writing cannot compare to Annette Curtis's and I do not attempt to. Constructive criticisms are welcomed (feeble effort here). Reviews are **MUCH **appreciated.

**NOTE**: The first five lines that are both or either **bolded** and _italicized_ are NOT my writing! So are the future ones that you see in quotes. It is copyrighted by Annette Curtis Klause. The words that are singularly italicized are not from the book. (Yes I abuse it) If you're confused, it's okay. It's going to be pretty evident.. if you read the book, that is.

Completed: 102504 / Revised 071005

* * *

**_Moon's Guidance –x-_**

**

* * *

**

**Gabriel pulled off his shirt. He tossed it behind him. "Come out with me beneath the stars," he said.**

**If she left with him now, her world would be changed forever. She would be bound by duty for life, like her father.**

**_Like my father_****, she thought, then realized, _This is what I owe him. This is how I make it up to him._**

**Don't wag your tail yet, wolfman," she said to cover her fear and desire. "You've bitten off more bunny than you can chew."**

**She followed him to the window, the blood singing in her veins.**

She shrugged her shirt off and jumped, landing beside him. Gabriel began sprinting and Vivian followed suit. Mid-way, not bothering to stop, they changed in their fur.

She was running so fast, her vision was blurred, the landscape around them nothing but mixtures of browns and greens, but still she ran. She didn't know where she was going; she didn't take a moment to sneak a sidelong glance at Gabriel. It didn't matter; she was led by Gabriel's undulating presence besides her, his heat resonating off onto her in waves that was nearly tangible to her.

_This is how it's supposed to be. This is the one I belong to._

They ran and ran, past the riverbeds and rocks, running with the fierce winds whipping their fur back. The Moon guided them with its ethereal light; it's ever present light guiding them through the unseen obstacles that were unclear to their tearing eyes.

Gabriel slowed to a stop until he reached a bare spot underneath thick, old, giant trees that were surrounded by undergrowth. Splotches of the moonlight shone through the seams that showed the evident signs of age in the immense trees.

Vivian slowed, her chest heaving, her eyes aching. She never ran that much, that fast, not since the night of the Ordeal.

This time, she wasn't running from anything, or anyone. She didn't mind the ache at her side.

_I would gladly die for you._

Everything seemed to sear tenfold when she felt Gabriel's slow licks on her fur. Yet she welcomed the heat. His heady presence was strange to her, but she didn't balk.

She turned towards him, and felt his dark gaze lingering on hers. Ever slowly, without breaking the stare until she reached her goal, she bent her muzzle and nipped at his shoulder. She nuzzled her head against his dark one.

She felt a rumble beneath, and realized that Gabriel was howling reverently to the Moon. The sound was soft to her ears.

Vivian shifted back to her human form. The air was cool and there was a slight chill against her bare flesh.

She leant down and gently stroked Gabriel's dark-tipped ears. She reclined against one of the trees, not caring that the rough bark that shifted or scratched at her. Vivian never released her hold on Gabriel's wolf-head, and so he followed well within her proximity.

She ran her slender fingers across the sleek fur, feeling the coarse silk brush gently against the pads of her fingertips. He hummed with pleasure. She kept the soft caresses coming, with the usual thrum of approval from Gabriel, staring at the moon; both had a way of soothing her, it seems. Her hand unconsciously reached up to his head, and she rested her fingers on his ears, not realizing the watchful gaze he had on her the entire time.

Before she knew what was happening, she was stroking Gabriel's dark, tousled hair, his hulking form inert under her hands. She didn't really mind the not-very lucid state her head was in. That would account for when she didn't even note when he made the change.

He smiled impishly up at her. His form was massive against her small one. She removed the confines of her hands and let him rise.

She reached out to him; his chest rippled faintly under her fingers. His skin glowed, bathed in the Moon's light. She felt her breath hitched. His shadowy eyes never left hers, and she felt her heart capitulate as she stared in return.

_I never want to turn away. _

She grinned lazily. It was not so cold anymore. The heat from him was enough to warm her for a while. He caught her wandering hands, and bent down to kiss the tips of her knuckles. She giggled when his hair brushed her nose, tickling her. She felt her heart quell at his answering chuckle.

She didn't apprehend that she left her place against her tree until Gabriel managed to shift himself where her spot had been.

He lounged against the tree, and this time she heard the bark crush and descend behind him. His broad hands enveloped her arms and he gently pulled her against him.

Gabriel absentmindedly wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her up against him, and laid his chin on her hair. It was quiet for a minute, just the sounds of their soft breathing, and the _whoosh _when the intermittent winds sliced through the trees.

_I want to remain like this. _

He turned her around, and she almost protested from the sudden lost of comfort. She bit back her words when he held her face in his hands.

_Don't ever leave._

He looked up, seriousness taking away the playfulness from his dark blue eyes.

He asked softly, "You'll have me?"

Vivian was slightly taken aback by his sudden hesitance. She hadn't been expecting this in their moment of intimacy. She wasn't sure what to decide at his sudden shift of self-confidence.

In retrospect, he was always certain, calm, and self-assured. One line made itself clear in her head: **_"I will wait for you because you are meant to be mine." _**What happened to the collected Gabriel she had known?

She mulled it over, and it was hard considering the pleasant state of languid her body was in just moments ago.

She stopped, and suddenly a realization she hadn't been expecting poured down on her. His _trust_. How could she forget? All that he was willing to give to her…

**_"She screamed and called me a filthy beast. Her words ripped me to the soul. The room flamed red. I hit her." _**He inadvertently killed the girl he loved, _cherished_. His heart had been shattered.

**_"I fled from that town_****,_ and I lived for months like a stray." _**The girl's rejection had made him irresolute of himself. The girl held his heart in her hand, and she tossed it like a paper ball.

In that inexorable moment, she wanted to kill her. Kill the bitch that caused the pain that loomed in Gabriel's heart.

Her mind, now somewhat clear, progressed something more. Like an advancement of dominoes falling in her brain, something else she hasn't considered. From that realization of his trust, another understanding dawned.

He wanted _her._ He had been hurt before, yet he opened his being to her. _He wanted her._

He was willing to risk the pain again _for her. _And Vivian knew he wasn't a shallow man.

Her soul reached out for him. Her heart ached wretchedly--and she welcomed it with fervor.

And now, _now_ he was asking _her_ if she wanted him?

Her train of thought ended when she realized that he was still waiting for an answer. His face was solemn, and her hands were in his—now loosely, his fingers on the verge of slipping away.

It was as if everything remotely important hinged on that answer. Perhaps it did then, at that exact instant.

He seemed much more vulnerable now, as he gazed at her longingly for a response. It appears as if what she said next could make him beam with joy, or break with dread.

**_"….I promise. I'll make you safe."_**

_'Oh Gabriel,' _Vivian thought sadly. She knew with perfect clarity now how he had always been there for her. She never realized it before, his cold façade fooled her. '_It had always been you.' _What a fool she had been.

The light in his eyes turned dull as his words still hung heavily in the hair. She could see from the tightening of his jaw that he was clenching his teeth. '_Does he doubt that much?'_

She trailed her fingers down his cool cheek. She brushed past his lips, and splayed it over his neck. He did not move. His expression remained still, but his haunted eyes leisurely followed her movements.

He was so completely beautiful. She leaned into him. He felt stiff.

Tragically beautiful.

"Gabriel. I thought you knew," she whispered.

It was a moment before he spoke.

"Maybe you'll have to refresh my memory," he replied hoarsely.

She broke away slowly and looked into his eyes, and a slow smiled formed on her face. "Of course I want you."

Vivian saw the man before her grin, his broad chest heaved and his body relaxed with exultation.

_Thank you for giving me the chance._

She laughed; he wasn't even bothering to hide his relief!

He wanted to make perfect clearness of what she said, though he couldn't stop his smile, "You're sure? You'll want me as your mate--willingly? You don't mind sharing the burden as being the Leader's mate?"

She never knew the answers before, but they had rushed past her lips as if they existed there for a long time.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" She clucked her tongue at him playfully, "I thought you were such a 'stud'."

Gabriel tossed his head up and smirked at her. Ah, now there was something of familiarity. "I am," he chuckled softly, but his expression shifted slightly, "but I need to _hear_ from you, in your own words, that you want this as much as I do."

"I do. I know this now." She grasped his hands, mindful of their utter nakedness, and pulled him up, with much effort. He laughed.

"C'mon, wolfman. Catch me." She morphed into her fur and raced off. She knew she would be using the nickname for ways to come.

In the distance, she heard a shout of laughter and soon following that, thunderous booms on the rocky ground.

_I'll follow you wherever you go. _

**end**

* * *

**July 10**

Due to the unbelievable amount of reviews for this short story, I decided to make it a tad better for future readers. I hope you realize the mind responsible for the italicized, centered thoughts is... with that final line.

Thanks for all of your kind and helpful reviews. KEEP reviewing, for reviews are very yummy.

(and yes I know my titles are corny)


End file.
